


Did You Know...?

by deathishauntedbyhumans



Category: The Adventures of Puss in Boots (Cartoon)
Genre: Character Study, Friendship, Gen, Slice of Life, Wordcount: 100-500, dodgeball - Freeform, i would die for Vina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 18:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17986475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathishauntedbyhumans/pseuds/deathishauntedbyhumans
Summary: Kid Pickles is there to pick Vina up when she feels down.





	Did You Know...?

“Did you know that the sky used to be pink, until the sky gods decided that it was too bright and changed it to blue?” Vina sits up from where she’s been lying on the steps of the Treasure House. “Because it is true.” She draws out the word _true_ longer than she really needs to, just because she can.

Toby’s eyes go wide. “Really?”

“Nah, that’s not true,” Cleevil says, voice as brash and scratchy as it always is. It makes Vina wilt, but nobody else seems to notice. “The sky’s always been blue. It’s science, or magic, or somethin’.”

“Oh,” Toby says, and Vina watches as he wiggles closer to Cleevil. “You’re so smart, Cleevil!”

Cleevil grins lazily. “Yeah, I know.” She glances at Toby, expression growing sly as she reaches for the dodgeball beside her slowly. “Haha! Gotcha!” she exclaims, throwing it at Toby in one smooth motion. It hits the young pig in the stomach, and he doubles over for a second before beginning to laugh and running to chase the ball as it bounces away. Cleevil follows, and Esmé giggles and runs after them as well.

“Ha! Ha! You got me!” Vina can hear Toby calling through his laughter. She considers getting up and joining in their play for all of two seconds before sighing and melting further into the stone beneath her.

“Did you know that _I_ used to be the smart one?” she mumbles to herself. She feels the splash of something wet on her cheek and glances over to find Kid Pickles pointing a pickle at her, squinting. “What?”

“Oh, nothin’, kid. You just seem a little blue, ‘s all.” He bites into the pickle as Vina sighs again.

“Did you know that I _am_ telling the truth?”

Kid Pickles doesn’t blink. “Yeah.”

Against her will, Vina feels herself brighten a little. “Yeah?”

“Well, duh, yeah!” Kid Pickles nudges her in the side with his foot. “You always know stuff, Vina. I believe you when you talk. You got all them smarts in ya head, kid. Sometimes, I think to myself, ‘man, I wish I were as smart as Vina is!’ But then I rememba’ that I’d rather be eatin’ pickles instead!” He laughs his cackling laugh, shaking his head. “C’mon. Let’s go get the ball and cream those suckahs.” He stands up and dusts himself off before jerking a pickle towards the rest of their giggling group of orphans.

Vina takes one more moment to mope, watching dully as Cleevil gets another hit on Toby, before looking back at Kid Pickles and taking in the smile on his face. She feels her resolve to be angry and sad leak out of her like something very leaky, and slowly, she smiles back at him.

“Okay,” she says. “Did you know that we are going to kick their butts?”

Kid Pickles laughs as she gets up to join him. “Y’know, kid, for once, I did know that.”

**Author's Note:**

> I headcanon that each of the kids have at least one other orphan they’re close to in a very sibling-like manner, and I think that Kid Pickles feels like he’s the oldest sibling sometimes, just because that’s the Complex he has for himself. Call him what you will —dramatic, an old soul— but you can’t deny that the kid’s got a certain spirit about him. 
> 
> All of that being said, all of these kids are so good and pure and _fuck_ i would kill for them. 
> 
> Kudos/comments are love! Come scream at me on tumblr @deathishauntedbyhumans.


End file.
